legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Raiden (Metal Gear)
Raiden (雷電), real name Jack, also known as Jack the Ripper White Devil, and Snake, was a Liberian-American mercenary and former special forces soldier. Previously a child soldier under Solidus Snake, Raiden was later selected by the Patriots to test the S3 Plan at the Big Shell, as a new recruit to the reformed FOXHOUND unit. He later worked alongside the Paradise Lost Army in their anti-Patriot activities, but was captured and forced to undergo heavy cybernetic experimentation. After successfully escaping, Raiden went on to assist Solid Snake during the Guns of the Patriots Incident. After that incident has ended, he had a normal life until he returned to military to support his family. So he continued to save people in need during the World Marshal Incident. The P Team Storyline In P Team Movie Act 3, He Once Again A Secondary Hero After Shadowness, His New Partner, When he Learns Vamp Is Back, Without Snake, He Needs Help, So he Goes With Shadowness And His Team To Stop that Real Mastermind Dead Cell Monster! In P Team And Miracle Elite Heroes He Play one Of The Main Characters In The Story, He Helps Knuckles, Ami, Yumi, Grim, Moe, and His "Big Brother" Shadowness, To Stop His Old Crazy Bomb Nemesis, Fatman And His Forces, And Meets Miracle Elite For The First Time, Later In part 12, He and Grim Both Battle Dangerously and Serious Bloddy Fight Against Majin Bender,After They Defeat Him, He Escape Before Raiden's Allies Would Come After Him, Raiden Found Another Legendary Stone, Which Is A Cavern Stone And His Body Is Hurt, He Ask Grim To Get Cyborg Ninja Outfit For Him, Now Raiden With His Cyborg Ninja Outfit Will Be Over The Series, Cause His Old Clothes Are To Old And From The Past, Later He And Grim Meets A Halloween Guy Name Beetlejuice (he Once A Villain,Until Discord Comes and Start His Chaos, Beetlejuice Shall Have His Revenge By Join Forces With The Heroes In Part 13), After All that, Raiden Leaves The P team,While he Goes with Shadowness Alongside with Frank,Falcon and Others. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Raiden will return to assist The P team, and Snake's friends,The B Team, it's revealed or not that he's gonna fight both Liquid Snake,of Sigma team and Colonel Volgin of Discord Team,mostly Liquid. Raiden will be the ONLY Member of D Team to appear helping the heroes. He with the rest of the Helper Squad meets Sigma and fights some of his allies with Leonardo. He later takes part in a race. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Raiden unexpectedly shows up with Taki battling Donald Morden and his army, after Morden flee, Raiden and Taki works together to find the heroes. Meister of War Raiden returns in the Helper Squad's final story. Allies and enemies Allies: Solid Snake,Real Roy Colonel, Rosemary, Otacon, Dr. Naomi, Me Ling, Meryl,Big Boss,Shadowness,P Team, Miracle Elite, B Team, Solidus Snake(Knows He's Trying To Save His Own Son And The Reunite In The Near Future), Dr. House, Santa Christ, Beetlejuice, Other Members of P team, and The D Team Enemies: Vamp, Solidus Snake (Formerly), Liquid Snake,Revolver Ocelot,Anton Chigurh, The Patriots,Fatman And His Groups,Discord(Beetlejuice Shows Him From His Past) Trivia Raiden is one of the most dangerous characters in the history of Multi-Universe, his anger,strength,speed, his darkest eyes... Gallery raiden2.jpg|Raiden wearing his cyborg mask on for heavy combat against a stronger opponent. jacktheripper.png|Raiden as his sociopathic crazed Jack The Ripper personality. Stay the fuck away from him once you see his red eye glow as there will be no holding back for him against his enemies once it happens. Raiden1.jpg metal_gear_rising__revengeance___raiden_by_vergilrenata-d72ryx1.png metal-gear-rising-jack-the-ripper-wallpaper-android.jpg N4GKTD.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Metal Gear Universe Category:Partner Category:Cyborgs Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:The Helper Squad Category:P Team members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:White Haired Characters Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Swordsmen Category:Badass Normal Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Child Soldiers Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Martyrs Category:Martial Artists Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Quinton Flynn Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in Meister of War Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Charlie Schlatter